In Which Super Junior Is Pregnant
by XImxInxWonderlandX
Summary: As the title states, this is the story of when seven out of the fifteen Super Junior members are pregnant.


**I**_n_ W**h**_i_c**h**_ H_e**e**_c_h**u**_l_,** L**_e_e**t**_e_u**k**_,_ H**e**_n_r**y**_,_ S**u**_n_g**m**_i_n,__**E**_u_n**h**_y_u**k**_,_ K**i**_b_u**m**_, _a**n**_d_ R**y**_e_o**w**_o_o**k** _A_r**e** _P_r**e**_g_n**a**_n_t**.**

Title: In Which Heechul, Leeteuk, Henry, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Kibum, and Ryeowook Are Pregnant.

Pairings: HanChul. KangTeuk. ZhouRy. KyuMin. HaeHyuk. YeWook. SiBum.

Genre(s): Fluff. Humor. Crack?

Rated: PG-13

Warning(s): Mpreg.

Summary: As the title states, this is the story of when seven out of the fifteen Super Junior members are pregnant.

*How did this come about? Well. I will admit, Mpreg is a guilty pleasure of mine. I find it hilarious. I feel if some Suju boys were to be preggers, this is how I would want their pregnancies to go down.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies, I own nothing.(:

**P**_a_r**t** _O_n**e**_:_ I**n** _W_h**i**_c_h **H**_e_e**c**_h_u**l** _I_s **P**_r_e**g**_n_a**n**_t_. **A**_n_d **I**_t_'**s** _H_a**n**_g_e**n**_g_'**s**_._

Last week, Heechul was stirred awake. By what, he was unsure. So he just laid there, staring at the ceiling, wondering what exactly had woke him up. Then he _felt_ it. He was in the bathroom puking everything he had consumed the night before up in record breaking time. He sat in the bathroom he shared with Hangeng, just sitting for a few seconds, before shakily standing to his feet. He looked at himself in the mirror, as he brushed his teeth, and then rinsed with mouth wash.

He mentally went over all the things he'd consumed yesterday, and couldn't think of one that would cause his stomach to flip. Shaking his head, he turned off the bathroom light and made his way back to bed.

"Heechul ah, were you just throwing up? What's wrong?" Hangeng asked worriedly as soon as he was back in the room.

"I must've caught some bug, don't worry about it. Sorry for waking you, just go back to sleep." Heechul said.

Hangeng blinked at him before pulling Heechul against him so they were chest to chest. He snuggled his face in the crook of his elder's neck.

"Goodnight. Again." He said.

"Shut up."

Throwing up at various times during the day, be it because of a certain smell that didn't exactly sit right, or random waves of dizziness, became a regular occurrence for the next six days. On the fourth day Hangeng decided enough was enough and (against Heechul's will) set Heechul up for a doctor's appointment. Unfortunately Hangeng wouldn't even be able to attend because Super Junior-M had a photo-shoot.

"Be on your best behavior today, it's important you're healthy. I'll be at the dorm when our photo-shoot ends, so just head over there after the appointment." Hangeng said with a chaste kiss before making his departure.

Heechul sighed. He really, really, _really_ didn't want to go to the doctor. He was afraid the doctor would tell him there was some serious problem, and his life would change forever. So, when Heechul stood in the lobby of the doctor's office with a nurse pushing a clipboard into his hands, he repeatedly told himself he was doing it so Hangeng would stop worrying.

He speedily filled out the papers, and hoped the doctor would see him as soon as the nurse said he would. He was tapping his foot and thinking of all the ways he could possibly make Hangeng pay him back when the doctor told him he was healthy save for a small stomach bug when he was ushered into a room.

"Hello, Heechul-sshi! How are you today?" A short man with subtly graying hair was looking over his papers.

"I'm fine, and you?" Heechul replied in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Ah, I'm as fine as anyone in this line of business. Can you tell me what's been going on?" The doctor asked, momentarily tearing his eyes away from Heechul's paper work, and signaling for Heechul to climb to onto a reclined chair thing.

"Um, well last week I woke up in the middle of the night because I had to vomit. Then all week long, I've been vomiting. Mostly in the morning, but anything could set it off." Heechul said stiffly laying back on the chair.

"Oh- wait, you're a man?" The doctor stared in disbelief at Heechul. He had just looked up from the papers again.

Heechul's left eye twitched. "Yes, I am of the male sex." He said through grit teeth.

"Ah. Well, then this is going to seem a little shocking to you. Please relax your shoulders and lift your shirt up." The doctor instructed, composed again.

Heechul gave him a look before hesitantly sliding his shirt up, revealing pale skin. The doctor wasted no time applying some cold, clear gel to his skin.

"Yah! That's cold!" Heechul shrieked.

Using some device, the doctor began moving the gel across his stomach. He pointed to a monitor Heechul hadn't even noticed.

"Is this a sonogram?" Heechul asked. The doctor smiled.

"This here is what's wrong." He pointed at a suspicious looking blob. "You're five weeks pregnant, just entering your second month."

Heechul momentarily stopped breathing, and hearing, and seeing, before shaking his head and glaring at the doctor.

"That's not funny, stop playing around, and tell me whether I'm healthy or not." He demanded.

"You're one hundred percent healthy, pregnant, and expecting. The proof is right before your eyes." The doctor said.

"B-but I'm a man." Heechul silently cursed himself at how small his voice sounded.

"Yes, well you're not the first man pregnant. We've seen these cases before, and they're delicate. Congratulations! I'll print out the results for you, as well as this picture of the baby." The doctor said.

Heechul more or less blacked out after that. He was awake, but not aware. He didn't even feel the nurse cleaning the gel off his stomach. He didn't see or hear her come into the room, or the doctor step out. He heard the door shut again, and slowly sat up. His body felt heavy. The doctor handed him a bag when he stood.

"Now, you must be very careful with yourself from now on, because you also have a baby to look after. In this bag are the papers that show your results, as well as picture of the baby from the sonogram. I also included vitamins, and prenatals, to help your morning sickness and ensure you stay healthy and the baby develops correctly. Have a good day!"

And with that, Heechul found himself back in the lobby of doctor's office, heavy footsteps guiding him towards the door. He caught a taxi back to the dorms and pushed the button for the elevator. He inhaled and swallowed thickly. His eyes hurt, and he knew he was going to cry the minute he got a chance to actually sit back and think about his current "condition" so he willed the elevator to hurry up. As soon as the doors opened, he jumped inside and pressed the button for the 12th floor.

He felt his breathing begin to escalate as the elevator did, and swallowed past the lump in his throat when the doors opened again. Stepping out into the hallway he took a deep breath before making his way to the dorm. As soon as he walked in everyone began asking him questions, but he ignored them and walked over to Hangeng who was sitting on the couch. He dropped the bag into the Chinese man's lap before beginning his interrogation.

"When did you stop using condoms?" He demanded with a frown.

"Uh, Heechul are you sure we should be discussing this right now?" Hangeng said looking around the room with slightly reddening cheeks.

"When you stopped using condoms, why didn't you tell me so I could go pick up birth control?" Heechul continued on.

"Heechul, what are you talking about?" Hangeng finally locked eyes with his boyfriend.

"You did this!" Heechul pointed to his stomach with a glare.

"Did what?" Hangeng asked.

Heechul dully noted that none of the other inhabitants of the room had opened their mouths since his first question.

"Look in the bag." Heechul said, motioning with his chin as he put his hands on his hips.

Hangeng slowly opened that bag and peered inside before pulling one of the many bottles of pills inside. He read the label and gave Heechul a confused look.

"You're blaming me for you having to get vitamins?"

Heechul growled. "Look at the papers."

Hangeng pulled out the paper with the results (Heechul was happy he accidentally bypassed the picture. He didn't want him to see that yet.) Hangeng's eyes widened and he looked as if he was going to start choking at any given moment.

"B-but..!" He began, but stopped.

Leeteuk reminded everyone of his existence and jumped up, yanking the papers from the younger's hands.

"What's wrong with Heechul ah?" He asked in a frantic voice before paling.

"You're...?" Leeteuk asked.

"He's..." Hangeng said after swallowing.

"I'm pregnant." Heechul confirmed.

Ryeowook fell from the chair he had been sitting in with a choked gasp.

"Wait, what?" Kyuhyun asked, looking up and no longer paying attention to his StarCraft.

Heechul let out an exasperated sigh and plopped down next to Hangeng on the couch, forcing Donghae to basically sit in Kibum's lap to make room. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears come back, and bringing a headache with them.

**M**_o_n**t**_h_ O**n**_e_:

If you want to get technical, Heechul didn't know he was pregnant during his first month.

**M**_o_n**t**_h_ T**w**_o_:

Heechul found himself hating management after he told them about his pregnancy. They're manager was upset at first, but he got over it, and told both himself and Hangeng congratulations. However, many others weren't as accepting. Take SNSD's manager for example. Heechul _used_ to respect the woman. Until she found out he was pregnant.

"Well, there goes Super Junior. I hope you boys have enough money to take care of yourselves, because once ELF finds out, no matter how much they claim they love you, they won't love this. You'll be the laughing stock of Asia!" She cackled before walking away.

He was so shocked she actually had the nerve to say that _to his face_, he stood in the same place for about two minutes before running to his apartment and crying. He reflected over her words, even though he knew he shouldn't believe what she said. If the ELFs were as dedicated as they said they were, they would all congratulate him. Then the what if's (oh, how he hated those!) started popping up. What if they think you're a freak? What if they stopped liking all of Super Junior because of this? He cried harder at the thoughts.

He received several other mean comments. One of the managers of some rising group actually suggested he get an abortion. Fortunately, when that happened, he was with Donghae, who wasted no time telling the man off. Heechul had seen Donghae angry before, but he was pretty sure Donghae could've took on Hulk at that moment.

"Donghae-" He began.

With a deep breath Donghae turned to him. "Hyung, you can't let people step all over you just because you're pregnant! In fact, those people should try being in your shoes!"

Heechul found tears welling up in his eyes again. Donghae's own eyes widened.

"Hyung! I'm sorry for raising my voice! I didn't mean to upset you!" He said apologetically.

Heechul shook his head. "I'm not crying because of that, I'm crying because I'm lucky enough to have a caring dongsaeng like you."

Donghae let out a sigh of relief and then smiled. "Don't worry about it! I'm here for you! Come on, I bet the others are probably wondering where we are!" And with that, he was tugged toward the 12th floor.

Heechul was also experiencing pregnancy symptoms and when he finally confronted this thought, he was scared. His chest was sore and _he didn't even have breasts. _Fatigue also decided to pay him a visit. The one he hated the most was the frequent urination. It seemed like he had to pee every three seconds and he didn't like it.

He had been back to the doctor for a scheduled appointment and he was given a bunch of information.

"During this time, the baby's nose, eyes, and ears will be developing, as well as hands and feet when arms and legs begin developing. Its heart will be beating at about 100 to 160 times per minute, almost twice as fast as yours. The intestines will begin developing during this time. You might be developing a 'split personality' because one second you're irate and the next you're happy. This is normal, and caused by your fluctuating hormones. It's very important you stay healthy, so you should pick up an exercise routine." The doctor rambled on.

He didn't even know why that mattered considering he was going to gain weight anyway, so at first he blew the doctor's warning off. It wasn't until Heechul went to get dressed one morning, tried to button up his jeans and _couldn't_, that he decided he should probably take the doctor's advice. He _was_ a doctor after all.

He had walked over to his mirror, pants still unbuttoned, and looked at his reflection. He was met with a subtly growing bulge. At that moment, you could say that everything became a reality. _He was pregnant_. Expecting. He had quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and went for a walk. Walking daily would be his exercise routine.

Hangeng made sure he was taking his vitamins, and the right dosage. They had been warned that too much could turn a pregnancy into an emergency and neither of them wanted that. Hangeng was actually very excited once he got over his shock.

"I'm going to be your baby daddy!" He said in a sing-song voice one day, a goofy grin plastered to his face. He hugged Heechul before placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

Heechul wasn't too proud to admit he liked the extra attention he was receiving from both his boyfriend and the other members. He barely had to open his mouth for anything, it was as if they knew what he was about to say, or they were asking if he was okay.

The most exciting day so far though, started when he walked into the dorm one day and Henry gave him a weird look.

"What is it?" He asked, suddenly self-conscious.

Henry was quiet for a few moments more, eyes glued to his stomach before he smiled and jumped up.

"You're showing!"

Everyone's' heads snapped up and he found himself suddenly pushed onto the couch and surrounded.

Hangeng had lifted up his shirt, revealing pale skin to room's inhabitants.

"You are!" Sungmin squealed.

They all (even Kangin did, to Heechul's surprise) took turns rubbing his stomach.

"Now that you're showing, are you going to tell our fans?" Ryeowook asked as Heechul sat up and pulled his shirt back down.

Heechul stared at the wall and opened his mouth. The what if's returned as soon as the younger asked the question.

"I should, but what will people think?" He mumbled.

"We don't have to worry about what people will say. We're the only ones who matter in this situation, and our true fans will be happy for you." Leeteuk smiled warmly.

Heechul blinked before pulling out his cell phone. He passed it to Hangeng and then stood up, pushing his shirt up again, and turning to the side. Facing sideways, you could see how his stomach was slightly protruding.

"Take a picture of me. I'm going to post it on all of my websites."

They all smiled and Hangeng clicked on the camera app before snapping the picture.

Hyukjae, who had his laptop with him, logged on to Facebook after Heechul said he'd posted it.

"Whoa!" He gasped with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Donghae rushed to his boyfriend's side to peek at the screen.

"Heechul-hyung, people are happy for you!" Hyukjae said with a smile.

"O-M-G, wow! Congratulations Heechul oppa! I hope it's a girl!" Donghae read out loud.

"Congratulations! It's Hangeng oppa's, right?" Hyukjae read.

The two took turns reading the furiously appearing comments.

"See? People are happy!" Leeteuk said.

Heechul's phone vibrated, signaling to everyone he had just received a text.

_From: Sica_

_You're preggo? Omfg, babe congrats.! I BETTER be God mommy! Need me to plan a baby shower?(:_

The rest of the day went with similar messages from various celebrities, and ELFs promising to send gifts.

**M**_o_n**t**_h_ T**h**_r_e**e**_:_

"Welcome back!" Their new OB/GYN, Choi Minyoung, smiled as Heechul laid back in the chair and pushed his shirt up, and Hangeng sat in a chair.

The cold gel was applied to his stomach and Heechul let out a soft hiss. They all turned toward the monitor, where a more developed looking blob was seen.

"So, at this time, sex organs are there, but we won't be able to tell whether it's a boy or a girl for another few weeks. Month three is a very important time during pregnancy. The fetal period will begin, and the tissues and organs will begin to rapidly grow and mature." She paused in her speaking and moved from Heechul's stomach, picking up another object.

"This is a Doppler stethoscope." Minyoung said placing the object on Heechul's belly. "Listen closely."

For about 15 seconds they all sat in silence, trying to hear something.

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

_Oh._ Hangeng could hear it. He smiled as tears began to well up in his eyes and he turned his head, catching sight of Heechul's shocked expression.

"It's his or her heartbeat." Minyoung smiled and Heechul began blinking rapidly so he wouldn't start crying. (Tears were becoming his best friend.)

Minyoung ruined their sweet moment by speaking again. "Heechul, the swelling of your midsection is being caused by your slight weight gain and bloating. Your clothes might be getting to the point where they're uncomfortable. Considering there is no such thing as male maternity clothes, to be more comfortable, I'd encourage you to buy clothes that are a little too big. Pants with elastic waistbands, or sweats with draw strings are good, as well as low-rise waistlines that sit below your belly. I hope you've been keeping up with your fitness exercises! Walking and swimming are very good activities to take up for the next nine months. Exercise promotes muscle tone, strength, and endurance- three qualities that help carry your weight gain during pregnancy, and prepare you for the stress of labor. You'll also be able to get back in shape after you've delivered."

"Ah, about delivery." Hangeng said. "How exactly are we going to do this? It's not going to have to come out the way, um..." Heechul choked on air and Minyoung laughed.

"Of course not! All male pregnancies require C-section!"

"Oh, good. I can deal with that." Heechul relaxed.

"Your nausea is going to begin to wane around this time, but don't be surprised if you feel heart burn, it's very common. That wraps up this check up! Next time you come to see me, you'll be starting you're second trimester! Since you're starting to get further along, I'd encourage you to begin buying baby products, furniture, etc." Minyoung smiled one last time before cleaning the gel off Heechul's stomach and exiting the room.

Heechul sighed as he slowly sat up (it was gradually getting harder to do so) and stood. Hangeng pulled him into a warm hug.

"We heard its heartbeat." He murmured into black hair.

Heechul nodded to the best of his ability with his face in Hangeng's chest.

"Come on," He said, pulling Hangeng out of the room.

By the time they'd made it back to their apartment, Heechul was more or less not conscious. He didn't nessicarily get great sleep the night before considering he had to get and pee five times.

"You're tired," Hangeng said, shutting the front door.

Heechul only nodded slowly.

Hangeng smiled and grabbed Heechul's hand before leading him toward their shared bedroom.

"Sit," He commanded softly, and Heechul did as he was told.

Hangeng pulled Heechul's shoes off before climbing onto the bed next to him.

"I've been neglecting you," He stated, massaging Heechul's left hand.

"What are you talk about?" Heechul asked, holding back a groan of contentment.

"I should do things like this more often, take you out more, and keep you happy. I don't want you under any stress."

"I'm fine, just tired, and you can't help that." Heechul yawned.

Hangeng moved to the middle of the bed and sat back against the headboard and pulled Heechul between his legs. He rubbed his palms against the small baby bump, slowly lulling the man into sleep.

"When you wake up, I'll cook for you, and then we'll go for a walk, and we can come back and watch a movie." Hangeng suggested although it fell upon deaf ears.

Hangeng remained true to his words and whenever he had free time or could take off from Super Junior-M he was with Heechul. At some point when the two were separated, Hangeng had picked up several books.

"Baby's First Year?" Heechul asked, reading the title of one of the books.

"Heechul ah, neither of us knows much about babies." Hangeng stated matter of factly.

"That may be true, but we don't need all of these books. We could talk to Minyoung ah if we have any questions."

"We can't call her whenever, she's a busy woman." Hangeng pointed out.

Heechul glared, suddenly angry that Hangeng won their mini argument. Hangeng, sensing the change in his elder's mood quickly moved to give Heechul a kiss. Heechul barely responded, but jerked away when he felt a tongue. His glare hardened.

"That's inappropriate, I'm pregnant!"

Hangeng sent him a lazy smile. "I read that sex is good during pregnancy, and there are positions you could be comfortable in."

Heechul swallowed, and allowed his gaze to travel the peek collarbone through a shirt, to jeans hanging loosely on hips. Suddenly Heechul found himself with his back on the mattress.

"You know you want to." Hangeng kissed his neck.

Well. They hadn't had sex in a long time, not since he was knocked up. If a bunch of experts said it was good, who was he to go against them? They _were_ experts after all.

**M**_o_n**t**_h_ F**o**_u_r**:**

"How was your appointment?" Leeteuk asked as Heechul entered.

"Did she tell you whether it's a boy or girl?" Sungmin prodded.

Heechul shook his head. "He or she kept crossing his or her legs."

"Awe! C'mon, baby! We want to know what you are!" Sungmin pouted as he poked Heechul's stomach.

Shindong nudged Heechul softly the arm. "What do you think it is?"

"Uh, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Hangeng's the one who keeps guessing. He's one hundred percent sure it's a boy. He's going to be amazed at what I tell him."

"What is it?" Kibum had only caught the last two sentences of Heechul's statement as he walked in the door.

"Twins."

"Whoa, hold on! You're four months now! How can you just be finding out that you're having twins?" Sungmin eyes were as wide as saucers. Everyone's (minus Heechul's) were.

"Minyoung told me I am too big for just one, normally women are only showing a little during this time. We'd never paid attention to the second one because it's on the left side. The baby we've been aware of is on the right." Heechul held out another sonogram picture and passed it to Leeteuk.

"Oh! Well then, what do you want the two of them to be?" Shindong asked.

"I really don't care about genders. What we get is what we get." Heechul shrugged.

"I hope it's a boy and a girl! If I ever have kids, that's what I want." Sungmin grinned.

Leeteuk's head snapped toward the younger male. "Sungmin ah, you _want_ to have a baby?" Heechul, Kibum, and Shindong all looked equally shocked.

"Yes! I'd make a great umma!"

Heechul scoffed. "You're saying that now, but being pregnant is not exactly a walk in the park."

"And imagine what management would say about that. Another Super Junior boy pregnant?" Kibum added.

Sungmin pouted. "We're not the only ones! Yoseob from B2ST is pregnant too! It's Doojoon's! They announced it on all of their websites too!"

Heechul was on Facebook in about three point two seconds.

**Yang Yoseob **Guys! Guess what? Heechul hyung is not the only one who gets to buy baby stuff! I'M PREGNANT! :D

-**Yoon Doojoon**, **Kim Ryeowook**, **HanGeng**, and **822 others **like this

**Yoon Doojoon** Saranghaeyo!3

**Yang Yoseob** Saranghaeyo! 3 3

**Lee Kikwang** GOD PARENT. *Called it.

**Son Dongwoon **Uh. **Lee Kikwang.** That spot is taken.(;

**Lee Kikwang** NO! ):

**Kim Ryeowook** Awe! Congrats.!(:

**Lee Donghae** What is this, a baby epidemic? I wonder if Hyukkie and I will catch it soon.(;

-**HanGeng**,** Kim Ryeowook**,** Yoon Doojoon**,and** Yang Yoseob **like this.

**Lee Sungmin** Kyu and I WILL if I have anything to say about it! :D

-**Lee Donghae** likes this

**Kim Key Kibum** Omg, you're pregnant too? O.F.F.I.C.I.A.L.L.Y. J.E.A.L.O.U.S. I want a baby.):

**Kim Jonghyun** No you don't.

**Lee Eunhyuk Hyukjae **Lol, JongKey lovers quarrel! /3 XD

-**Lee Donghae**, **Yang Yoseob**, **HanGeng**,** Amber Liu**,** Henry Lau**, and **5 others **like this

**Lee Taemin** wait. i thought i was the baby?

**Choi Minho** You're MY baby.(;

-**Lee Taemin**, **Kim Ryeowook**, **Lee Donghae**, **Lee Eunhyuk, **and **16 others** like this

**Kim** **Jonghyun** Gross. Get a room. And Taemin you might as well be a baby with the way you type. Try capitalizing the first letter of your sentences and "I's" sometimes, sport.

**Kim Key Kibum** Don't be mean to my son! Yes, Taeminnie, you're the baby.(:

-**Lee Taemin** likes this

**Choi Minho** Haha. Suck it, Jonghyun. :p

**Kim Jonghyun** Stfu

**Yang Yoseob** I would've told you guys to take this somewhere else if it wasn't hilarious. XD

-**Lee Eunhyuk Hyukjae**, **Yoon Doojoon**, **Kim Ryeowook**, and **4 others **like this

"I wish I would've been on Facebook earlier!" Heechul laughed.

**M**_o_n**t**_h_ F**i**_v_e**:**

To say Yoseob and Heechul became closer because of their pregnancies would be an understatement. They went on walks together, went out together, and were ALWAYS on Facebook talking.

**Yang Yoseob **** Kim Heechul**, when is my morning sickness gonna go away? I dont like it! :/

**Kim Heechul** **Yang Yoseob **Around month four. Good luck.(;

**Yang Yoseob** **Kim Heechul **Ugh! _

**HanGeng** Pregnant men these days. They IGNORE the ones who knocked them up when they find another in the same situation.

**Yoon Doojoon** Tell me about it! :/

**Kim Key Kibum** Wants to help with both pregnancies so I have experience!

-**Kim Heechul** and **Yang Yoseob** like this

**Kim Jonghyun** Experience for what exactly?

**Lee Eunhyuk Hyukjae** I feel the Jongkey lover's quarrel coming on! XD

-**Lee Onew Jinki**,** Choi Minho**, **Lee Taemin**, and **27 others** like this

**Lee Taemin** Umma. Appa. Don't fight.):

**Kim Jonghyun** Shut up, Taemin.

**Kim Key Kibum** What did I say about being mean to my son?

**Choi Minho **You keep smack talkin Taemin, but this cool thing called karma DOES exist, Jonghyun! Imma laugh when you're changin diapers! :p

**Kim Key Kibum** Hmpf!

**Kim Key Kibum** is now single

**Lee Donghae** WTF is this? DISLIKE):

**Amber Liu** Where is that dislike button...

**Park Teukie Jungsu** Key! You have five seconds to change your relationship status back! And Donghae! Watch your language!

**Kim Key Kibum** You're the umma of Super Junior. Not SHINee. I am.

**Park Teukie Jungsu** I am the friggin umma of SM!

**Kim Jonghyun** Is in love with **Kim Key Kibum**! So in love that he knows that a baby isn't what they need right now!

**Yang Yoseob** I heard babies make relationships stronger. If you're fighting, maybe you need one!

**Kim Key Kibum** SEE?

**Kim Jonghyun **Dammit, Yoseob!

**Yang Yoseob** Rotflol XD

**Kim Heechul** I coulda swore **Yang Yoseob** and I were supposed to be the pregnant ones. **Kim Key Kibum** is rather moody though...

**Kim Jonghyun** O_o

**Kim Key Kibum **I'm not pregnant. Because **Kim Jonghyun** is holding out on me!):

**HanGeng** That's cold, Jonghyun

**Yoon Doojoon** Agreed.

**HanGeng** No matter what situation you're in, NEVER hold out. That's a death wish!

**-Yoon Doojoon** likes this

**Yoon Doojoon **Amen!

**Kim Yesung Jongwoon** Aint that the truth...

**Yoon Doojoon **Yesung, you held out on Ryeowook? Why?

**Kim Ryeowook** YES. Do tell.):

**Kim Yesung Jongwoon** Um, don't worry about that...

**Lee Sungmin** **Cho Kyuhyun** I like babies.(:

-**Kim Ryeowook** likes this

**Cho Kyuhyun** **Lee Sungmin** That's cool.

**Lee Donghae** Ahahaha! Sungmin, your plan backfired!

**Lee Sungmin** *pouts*

**Kim Heechul** Avoids this problem, because I'm already pregnant.

-**Yang Yoseob** likes this

**Yang Yoseob** Me too!

-**Kim Heechul** likes this

**Choi Minho **Is so fly that if I wanted to knock Taemin up, all I would have to do is activate my flaming charisma stare. 8)

**Amber Liu** I bet Taemin would look at you and walk off.

**Lee Eunhyuk Hyukjae** Lol BURN!

-**Lee Donghae** likes this

**Lee Taemin** No. The flaming charisma stare is sexy. Just like Minho.(;

**Amber Liu** I just felt the mood change... *SCARED*

**Lee Onew Jinki** IT'S GETTIN HAWT IN HERE!

**Kim Jonghyun** SO HAWT!

**Lee Onew Jinki** SO IMMA TAKE OFF ALL MY CLOTHES!

**Kim Jonghyun** I AM. GETTIN SO HAWT. I WANNA TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF!

**Kim Key Kibum** First of all, if I find out my Taeminnie is pregnant by Choi freaking Minho of all people, Im choppin his (Minho's. Like I would ever harm my Taeminnie) babymaker off. Secondly, if it's "hawt" I'm turning on the air conditioner. And if any of you actaully removed your clothes. Put them back on. NOW.

**Lee Onew Jinki** *Puts clothes back on* Buzz Killington. :p

**Amber Liu **Way to put your big boy pants on, Key. :D

**Henry Lau** Since Jonghyun is a part of the dino triplets, Key will be PREGNOSAUR if he conceives.

**Amber Liu** Fail, Henry. Fail.

**Henry Lau** *Pouts*

**Lee Eunhyuk Hyukjae** Lol BURN!

-**Lee Donghae **likes this

**Henry Lau** WTF, Hyukjae NO.

**Kim Heechul** Has a checkup! Hopefully my babies will open their legs this time!

-**HanGeng** likes this

**HanGeng** Still can't believe its twins! Off to the appointment! I know they're boys!

**-Park Teukie Jungsu**,** Lee Donghae**, **Lee Sungmin**, **Kim Key Kibum**, **Yang Yoseob** and **38 **others like this.

**Goo Hara** Just now found out **Kim Heechul** and **Yang Yoseob **were pregnant.

**Lee Donghae **Do you live under a rock?

**Lee Hyukjae** Lol BURN!

**-Lee Donghae** likes this

**Amber Liu** **Lee Eunhyuk Hyukjae** Promise me that when Kibum knocks you up, I'm God mom.(;

**Lee Eunhyuk Hyukjae **How do you know I bottom?

**Amber Liu** Haha. That's funny, but we all know you bottom. Like Donghae would let you top. XD

-**Lee Donghae **likes this

**Lee Eunhyuk Hyukjae** WHORE.

**Amber Liu** Love you too! 3

**Im Yoona** Amber. Hyukjae would choose me as his child's Godmother. Duh.

**Amber Liu** Yeah. Whatever, bitch.

**Lee Eunhyuk Hyukjae** Lol BURN!

-**Lee Donghae** likes this

**Park Teukie Jungsu** Thinks Kpop artists should probably get lives. We've been on fb all day, guys.

**Kim Taeyeon** I'm a girl.):

**Park Teukie Jungsu** Don't give me sass, young lady!

**Kim Taeyeon** ... You're so gay.

**Park Teukie Jungsu** And you're fat.What else is new?

**Lee Eunhyuk Hyukjae** Lol BURN!

**-Lee Donghae** likes this

**Cho Kyuhyun** Won his gaming tournament. ^^

**Amber Liu** Loser.

**Lee Eunhyuk Hyukjae** Lol BURN!

-**Lee Donghae** likes this

**Henry Lau** I second what Amber said.

**Lee Sungmin** Someone is late.

**Cho Kyuhyun** I log on to tell you guys about my tournament and I'm outcasted? Fml.

**Amber Liu** Loser.

**Lee Sungmin** Do you need me to make you feel better?(;

**Park Teukie Jungsu** Sungmin better not be insinuating what I think he is.

**Kim Jonghyun** He is.

**Kim Key Kibum **Dont be a tattle tale!

**Amber Liu** Lol Key is just grumpy because he aint gettin any. c(:

**Kim Key Kibum** D I S L I K E

**Lee Eunhyuk Hyukjae** Lol BURN!

-**Lee Donghae** likes this

**Kim Jonghyun** Lmfao.! XD

**Amber Liu** Startin to think **Lee Eunhyuk Hyukjae** doesnt have a life.

-**Kim Key Kibum**, **Kim Taeyeon**, **Goo Hara,** and **34** **others** like this

**Goo Hara** Lol BURN!

-**Lee Donghae** likes this

**Kim Key Kibum** Lol BURN!

-**Lee Donghae** like this

**Henry Lau** Lol BURN!

-**Lee Donghae** likes this

**Choi Minho** Lol BURN!

-**Lee Donghae** likes this

**Im Yoona** Lol BURN

-**Lee Donghae** likes this

**Cho Kyuhyun **Lol BURN

-**Lee Donghae **likes this

**Kim Heechul** WE'RE BACK! THEY OPENED THEIR LEGS THIS TIME! WE'RE HAVING TWIN GIRLS!(':

**-874 people** like this

-**1,579 comments**

**HanGeng** I have been blessed with two girls! I'll raise them as if they are royalty!

-**Choi Siwon** likes this

**Choi Siwon** A blessing indeed.(:

**Kim Heechul** They have my DNA too, so they ARE royalty!

**HanGeng **I love you, Kim Heechul! So much!(: 3

**Kim Heechul** Awuh! Hannie! I love you too!(: 3

**Kim Key Kibum** That's so sweet. You two just gave me hope.

**Kim Heechul** Is logging off and going to spend time with the most amazing man in the world, **HanGeng**! 3 3 3

-**836 people** like this

-**9,472 comments**

**Kim Key Kibum** **Kim Jonghyun** I'm sorry.):

-**Lee Donghae** likes this

**Kim Jonghyun** Apology accepted.(:

**Kim Jonghyun** and **Kim Key Kibum** are in a relationship

-**Lee Donghae**, **Lee Taemin**, **Park Teukie Jungsu**, and **Amber Liu** like this

**Park Teukie Jungsu** Again.(;

**Lee Taemin **Yay for umma and appa!(:

**Lee Donghae** Good.(:

**Amber Liu** *In my Marvin Gaye voice* LET'S GET IT ON~~

-**Amber Liu**, **Lee Taemin**, **Lee Donghae**, **Kim Key Kibum**, and **Kim Jonghyun **like this

**Park Teukie Jungsu** One of these days, Im going to gather ALL of the SM artists, and we're going to talk about why we feel it's nessicary to be inappropriate on social networking websites.

**Kim Key Kibum** is in **The Bedroom(;** with** Kim Jonghyun**

**Henry Lau** *In my Mike Posner voice* WHEN I THROW ON THIS BOW CHICKA WOW WOW WATCHA GONNA SAY~~

**Lee Onew Jinki** Steamy(;

-**Lee Taemin **likes this

**Park Teukie Jungsu** I FAIL as a parent.

**Lee Donghae** *In my Phineas and Ferb voice* Yes. Yes you do.

**Lee Eunhyuk Hyukjae** Lol BURN!

-**Lee Donghae **likes this

**Amber Liu **Okay first of all, **Henry Lau** and **Lee Donghae** are posers and OMFG I LOVE PHINEAS AND FERB!

**Henry Lau** I DO TOO!

**Lee Donghae** Phineas And Ferb marathon anyone?

**Amber Liu** IM THERE

**Henry Lau** ME TOO

**Lee Onew Jinki** I wanna join!

**Choi Minho** and **Lee Taemin** are coming to escape the mangled animal sounds **Kim Key Kibum** and **Kim** **Jonghyun **are making.

**Lee Taemin** Teehee! XD

**M**_o_n**t**_h_ S**i**_x_:

Heechul had just finished his walk and was heading back to his apartment when Hangeng called him and said to come up to the 12th floor.

"I'm tired though! And walking is turning into a chore!" He whined.

"Then come up here so I can keep an eye on you. Donghae said you can sleep in his bed." And Hangeng quickly hung up leaving no room for arguments.

Heechul stomped down the hallway, wanting to let _everyone_ in the building know he was pissed and flung open the door ready to yell when-

"SURPRISE!" Various voices shouted at him. Heechul faltered.

"W-what's going on?" Hangeng made his way over to where his boyfriend stood in the doorway, pulling him inside and shutting the door.

"This is a surprise baby shower!" Donghae said with a party hat on his head.

Heechul looked around the room. Presents were stacked in a rather impressive pile in by the wall, someone had baked him a cake (no doubt, Ryeowook), and several of his friends were squished into the dorm.

All of the girls from SNSD as well as F(x) were there, as well as SHINee's members. Other Kpop entertainers were there as well.

Yoseob stood, and walked over to Heechul with a smile.

"Do you like it?"

Heechul shifted his gaze again. "Did you plan this?"

"You could say we all pitched in and planned a part."

Here comes Heechul's best friend, Tears. Hangeng hugged him. "Heechul-ah, you're supposed to be happy during a baby shower."

"I can't help the fact that my hormones control me now."

"You're not the only one. Yoseob's hormones are starting spazz." Doojoon piped up.

"No one asked you." Yoseob snapped.

"And I rest my case."

Yoseob stuck his tongue out before turning back to Heechul. "What do you want to do first? Eat?"

Heechul looked back toward the gigantic pile of presents.

"Of course he wants to open gifts first. It's Kim Heechul." Kangin rolled his eyes.

"Hyung, you wanna know what's funny? These are the gifts that we got you. Your apartment is full of gifts from fans." Sungmin said.

"How did they know to send them today?"

"Well, you've been having so much fun on Facebook," Leeteuk paused to give everyone a stern look, "You haven't been on your other websites. Thus, we were free to advertise over there and tell them to send gifts if they'd like to."

Heechul nodded and took a seat in the chair next to Hangeng's. He picked up a medium sized box and looked at it.

"From Jessica and Tiffany." Hangeng read over his shoulder.

Heechul rather carefully tore into the wrapping paper and Yesung rolled his eyes. "Any other time he'd have it opened already."

"I don't want to make a mess!"

"It doesn't matter, Heechul-hyung. Tomorrow is my cleaning day." Ryeowook shrugged.

It seemed like hearing Ryeowook say it was okay spurred Heechul into action. He wasted no further time having the gift opened.

"Thank you!" Heechul beamed before turning the gift so everyone in the room could see it.

The two had gotten them a set of baby clothes; pink and purple, with matching bibs. Jessica smiled. "No problem!"

Hangeng picked up two more, passing one to Heechul. "This one is from," He paused to read the name, "Leeteuk and Kangin."

"Taeyeon and Sunny." Heechul said. "Open that one first, I already opened one."

"Okay," Hangeng shrugged, opening the wrapping paper. He smiled and turned the two yellow dresses toward the rest of the room's inhabitants.

"How cute." Heechul commented, opening the gift in his hands. He squealed. "Oh! Thank you!"

Leeteuk and Kangin (No one actually believed Kangin helped buy it. More like Leeteuk just wrote his name on it so he didn't look like a douche.) had gotten a nice set of bottles with different little designs on each one.

"Awe, that's adorable!" Sungmin cooed from his spot snuggled in Kyuhyun's arms. "Open ours next!"

Heechul dug around in the pile trying to find the present from Kyuhyun and Sungmin. "Here it is!"

"I know you guys will love it!" Sungmin gushed.

"They better love it. You dragged me out shopping for hours, and I missed my gaming tournament." Kyuhyun grumbled before Sungmin elbowed him.

"Eh?" Heechul looked thoroughly confused. Hangeng's eyes were wide and he looked rather embarrassed.

"Oh! That was for Kyu! I didn't want him to see it yet! Hold on, then I have to go swap the gifts out, open someone else's." Sungmin pouted as he got up and took the box out of Heechul's hands.

Inside of the box were handcuffs, a whip, a ball gag, and other _toys_. An awkward silence filled the room, until Donghae broke it when he got a chance to see inside the box.

"Oh! Sungmin-hyung! Tell me where you got those later! I can't find any decent ones, Hyukkie keeps breaking ours!" He said.

Hyukjae's own eyes widened, and he snuggled into Donghae's chest to hide. "Thanks."

"There's no need to get embarrassed, Hyukkie! You and I both know every in this room has similar toys!"

"Hey! Just because you embarrassed your boyfriend doesn't mean you need to embarrass the rest of us!" Kangin shrieked as the room's inhabitants turned red.

"Jongwoon and I don't have any toys." Ryeowook said softly with pink cheeks.

"Awe, really? Want me to take you shopping?" Donghae suggested.

"I'm gonna stop Donghae while he's ahead and open another gift." Hangeng said. "From Siwon and Kibum."

The two gotten little hair ties, scrunchy headbands, barrettes, and a baby's bible.

"Lemme guess, Kibummie picked out the hair stuff, and you both picked out my kids' religions?" Heechul said looking at Siwon with a lifted eyebrow.

"You're never too young to start worshipping Christ." Siwon smiled.

Heechul opened his mouth to retort a smart-alec remark when Hangeng cut him off. "Ah, thank you, Siwon and Kibum, we really appreciate it."

"I'm sorry if that's a lot of hair accessories. I got carried away." Kibum smiled.

"Okay~! Here's the real gift!" Sungmin sing-songed as he re-entered the room.

"Maybe it's just me, but I'm a little hesitant to open this one after opening the last gift from Sungmin and Kyuhyun." Heechul said eying the green wrapped box.

Hangeng chuckled. "This is rather big though."

"And I just know you're gonna love it!" Sungmin smiled.

"Last time you said that, we got a peak of KyuMin behind closed doors." Jonghyun said.

"Like Donghae said earlier, you all have similar toys, so stop acting like Kyuhyunnie and I are bad people." Sungmin stuck out his tongue for extra effect.

"Wow!" Heechul and Hangeng said in unison.

"What is it? Turn it this way so I can get a picture!" Leeteuk commanded lightly. (Yes, Leeteuk is doing his umma duties and taking picks of this little shindig.)

It was one (Well two in this case...) of those matts with the things attached to the sides and then little toys hanging from then to entertain babies. And that was only gift one. There were also a convenient number of stuffed animals included.

"Well. KyuMin just one-upped everyone." Henry said.

"Yes we did~!" Sungmin smiled.

"This is really nice!" Heechul sniffed.

"Look, you made him cry again." Kangin pointed out. "You're one-up therefore doesn't count and we're all equal."

"Here's the next one. From Shindong and Onew." Shindong, who was falling asleep, perked up at the sound of his name.

The two were rather simplistic, and had gotten them pacifiers and little toys to teeth on. (Funny how all of their stuff was mouth related...)

"Oh. Both of these are from Hyukjae and Donghae." Hangeng said passing the lighter of the two to Heechul.

"This is rather light." Heechul said shaking it lightly.

"This has got some weight to it." Hangeng mumbled mostly to himself.

Donghae giggled and started bouncing excitedly where he sat.

"We did our stuff equally." Hyukjae stated, attempting to hold Donghae still.

Heechul shrugged and tore into it. "Oh, a diaper bag! It's pretty!" He smiled.

"Look inside of it!" Donghae bounced.

Heechul undid the zipper and peered inside. "You guys already put diapers and wipes in here? Awe!"

"And it looks like EunHae is now doing the one-upping, and that was only gift part one." Henry said.

Hangeng pushed the larger gift in between himself and Heechul. "Help me open this, it's too big for just me."

"Seriously, what else did you guys get them?" Yesung wondered aloud.

"Car seats?" Hangeng sounded surprised.

"Donghae, calm down!" Hyukjae commanded when the bouncing had gotten erratic.

"I'm just so excited!" Donghae smiled.

"They look so nice! Hannie, we need a car! So I can show these off!" Heechul said prodding the boxes.

"You're welcome, hyung!" Donghae smiled widely.

"Yes, it is official. I don't think anyone is gonna top EunHae." Henry nodded.

"We're Heechul-hyung's favorites, so of course we had to get the best gifts!" Donghae stated matter of factly.

Kibum chuckled and Sungmin pouted.

"Don't fret, Sungmin-hyung! We can get you nice gifts like this when you get pregnant too!" Donghae smiled.

Hearing the words, Sungmin relaxed and Key tensed.

"So Sungmin-hyung can have a baby, but I can't?" He turned to face Jonghyun who sighed.

"Look what you guys have started."

"L-O-L guys, here it comes! The JongKey lover's quarrel live!" Eunhyuk giggled.

"Stop calling our mini arguments that." Jonghyun frowned.

"Yes, they're 'heated love conversations'." Key nodded.

"That's got to be one of the most retarded things I have ever heard." Yesung stated.

"Back to my baby shower!" Heechul pouted waving a medium sized box in the air with both hands.

The rest of the baby shower went rather nicely, the cake Ryeowook made looked like professional work (made in the shape of a basket with diapers inside), Leeteuk took countless pictures, and Heechul got very (VERY) emotional at the end.

"I hope my baby shower is this nice." Sungmin sighed.

"At least your partner is open to the possibility of a baby." Key shot a pointed look at Jonghyun.

**M**_o_n**t**_h_ S**e**_v_e**n**_:_

Hangeng and Heechul had already attended this month's appointment, and were given more information. As usual, Minyoung greeted them with her over-excited, high pitched voice and smile.

"Hello, Heechul-sshi, Hankyung-sshi! Now starts the last and final trimester!"

Heechul had to take a glucose screening test to see if he had gestational diabetes, but he was all good. (Hangeng thought he was going to pass out waiting for those results.) Minyoung had also warned the two of Braxton Hicks contractions.

"They're painless and help prepare you for delivery. You'll be experiencing these for the rest of your pregnancy."

She told the two that fatigue and frequent trips to the restroom would be returning (and Heechul could have cried...) just like in the first trimester.

"You won't be sleeping as well either," Minyoung said ("I wasn't sleeping that well anyway."), "Think of this as nature's way to prepare you for those nights with the babies." She smiled.

Heechul found himself rather bored during that appointment, and his mind wandered various times (He knew Hangeng listened to every single word) but he had caught the words "heart burn", "bloating", indigestion", "headaches", "dizziness", "nasal congestion", "bleeding gums", "increased appetite", "leg cramps", "swelling", "varicose veins", "hemorrhoids", "itchy stomach", "protruding stomach" "hot flashes", "backache", and a bunch (There were a lot, if you couldn't tell...) of other painful words.

"Heechul ah, how are you feeling?" Hangeng had asked him as they were driving (Yes, management had given them a car. Heechul hadn't even known Hangeng could drive _nor_ had a driver's license.) back to their apartment.

"Hm? Oh, uh, the same I guess. Not much has changed. Yet." Heechul shrugged looking out the window.

Hangeng grabbed Heechul's hand, enter twining their fingers and kissing his elder's fist.

"Saranghaeyo," He stated and Heechul flushed slightly (He seriously hated hormones), "I'm all yours now. I'm officially on leave, just like you, so I can be at home to make sure you're safe and taken care of."

"Who's gonna watch over Super Junior-M?" Heechul asked.

"No one, you could say Super Junior-M is taking a break. Donghae seems really happy, you know he wants a baby too. Zhou Mi and Henry are going to spend time with each other. Siwon said he was going to pray for us and the babies and didn't mention Kibum once." Hangeng shrugged.

"Oh. Well then what are we gonna do. We have two months until these two are here." Heechul glanced down at his very big (He couldn't wait to be skinny again.) stomach.

"Whatever you'd like. I'm all yours." Hangeng repeated with a lax smile.

"You really shouldn't say things like that to someone like me..." Heechul lifted his eyebrows and looked sideways to Hangeng.

"I know you too well, you don't scare me anymore. What's the worst you could do?" The Chinese man chuckled.

"Ah, a challenge. Music to my e-" Heechul stopped mid-sentence to gasp, yanking his hand away from Hangeng's to place both on his stomach.

Hangeng looked at Heechul, then back to the road, then back to Heechul, "What? What's wrong?" Worry laced his voice.

Heechul was quiet for a moment (One of the longest moments of Hangeng's life, mind you.) before he smiled. He didn't once remove his hands, and he turned to Hangeng.

"I'll tell you when we get inside." Sometime in-between their car conversations, they'd arrived back at their apartment.

Hangeng had all but dragged Heechul into the lobby, elevator, and down the hallway to their door, before shoving him inside.

"What is it? What happened in the car?" He demanded softly yet firmly.

Heechul smiled again and sat on the couch, pulling Hangeng down with him. He rubbed around on his stomach, before pouting.

"Babies, c'mon, do it again, for appa this time!"

"Heechul ah?" Hangeng asked before Heechul gasped (again) and grabbed Hangeng's hand and placed it on his stomach.

_Thump. Thump-thump. Thump._

Hangeng looked absolutely, Heechul didn't even know how to describe the look on the Chinese man's face at that moment.

"They're kicking?" He sounded rather breathless, and Heechul briefly wondered if the younger would black out.

He nodded. "I could feel them before, little flutter movements that started at the end of last month. I didn't know what to make of the movements, so I didn't say anything. _This_ though, well they kick hard."

Hangeng got down on his knees and pushed Heechul's shirt up. He kissed the pale skin softly before speaking.

"Hi girls, this is appa." He was met with more furious kicking.

"I think they like the sound of your voice." Heechul smiled softly. (he blamed his hormones once again for the mushy feelings he got watching Hangeng.)

Hangeng met his eyes. "I heard babies like the sound of a mother's heartbeat. It's like a lullaby."

"I don't know how I feel about being called "mother"." Heechul said pushing his shirt down and standing, pulling Hangeng up with him.

"Too bad, umma." Hangeng said completing the statement with a kiss.

"You know, _appa_, umma is tired, so we should go to sleep." Heechul stated pulling Hangeng toward their shared bedroom.

"Whatever umma wants."

They'd begun preparing a baby nursery this month, and it was coming along nicely. The walls were a pastel yellow with pink polka dots. The cribs were white with pink blankets. They had yet to fully prepare the closet, or drawers, but there were plenty of toys. Not to mention diapers. ELFs did a great job getting them gifts.

"We need to thank them somehow." Heechul had said.

"We will! Don't let them know though! Surprises are fun!" Hangeng had smiled back at him.

The changing table was all made up with wipes, diapers, and other related things.

"It's coming along nicely." Heechul had nodded after they'd called it an evening.

"I think so too." Hangeng agreed.

**M**_o_n**t**_h_ E**i**_g_h**t**_:_

The appointments were biweekly now, considering how far along Heechul was. And to say he was anxious would be an understatement. Hangeng on the other hand seemed excited, very much so.

"Heechul ah, are those feet jammed in your ribs? That typically happens around this time." Minyoung had asked.

"Yeah, they've been playing soccer with my internal organs." Heechul nodded.

"Their weight, along with your own hormones are starting to make you waddle when you walk too?" Minyoung smiled and Hangeng coughed in attempt to cover his laughing.

"Yes, that's happening too." Heechul frowned in annoyance. All the other members found it absolutely hilarious and had nicknamed him, 'penguin'.

_"It's kind of adorable, Heechul ah." Leeteuk had cooed with a smile._

"The babies are going to be moving around a lot more now, since it's very cramped in there. Just twisting and twirling. Just so you're not scared something is wrong with you, you're height may shrink in the coming months. It's common."

"Didn't I just say you looked shorter yesterday?" Hangeng asked Heechul with eyebrows raised.

"Also, your bladder may start leaking when you laugh, cough, or sneeze. Don't be embarrassed, it happens."

Heechul wrinkled his eyebrows and pouted. "That's gonna be fun."

Minyoung had giggled and then tested Heechul for Group B strep. (Scratch what Hangeng had thought last time, these test results took _way_ too long to finish.)

"Those little Braxton Hicks contractions are going to occur more frequently. Now, Heechul-sshi, you have to take it easy for the remainder of your pregnancy. The girls will be here soon, and stress isn't what you need. Feel free to be as lazy as you want, lying in bed, and such. Hankyung-sshi, full body massages work wonders during this time."

Hangeng had nodded and Heechul found himself daydreaming about a massage. He really needed more of those.

"Typically, when carrying twins, you deliver earlier than with just one baby, 36 weeks at the earliest. Make sure you have an overnight bag for the hospital stay, as well as the girls' things ready to go."

Well. 36 weeks, huh? That was kind of scary. Because Heechul was 33 weeks.

Nonetheless, Hangeng had done everything Minyoung said, making sure that a suitcase packed with stuff for the night and next morning was by the door, as well as the diaper bag. Inside their car, he had the car seats ready to go, and little window covers, for shade.

Hangeng seemed so prepared, and Heechul? Heechul was scared.

Would he be a good umma? How could he be an 'umma' if he was a man? Wouldn't he have fatherly instincts like Hangeng instead of motherly ones? What would his babies look like? His eyes, Hangeng's nose? Hangeng's eyes, his nose? Questions were constantly plaguing his thoughts.

He often stood in the now completed nursery, and Hangeng would come in, hug him from behind, and whisper all kinds of things baby related.

"Aren't you scared?" Heechul finally cracked and asked.

"Hm? For the babies? Ah, no. I don't know how to describe how I feel." The Chinese man smiled down at him.

"Why are you so calm? Do you already have kids?" Heechul looked one hundred percent serious.

Hangeng laughed. "Heechul ah, that's ridiculous! I haven't been with anyone but you! You see it as calm, but I think I'm rather flustered. Instead of just one baby, we're gonna have two. And they're ours. I-" Hangeng sighed. "I don't know how to describe this!"

Heechul relaxed. "Well, you have to stay calm, because I wouldn't trust myself to be the leader in this situation."

"Of course." Hangeng smiled.

**M**_o_n**t**_h_ N**i**_n_e**:**

Well, Heechul had made it past 36 weeks, and Hangeng was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"They're going to be here any day now! Girls! Appa can't wait to see you!" He spoke to Heechul's stomach softly with a wide grin.

"Any day now. Well, today is the day." Heechul spoke and Hangeng shot up.

"What are you talking about?" Hangeng asked.

Heechul didn't bother to explain what he meant, because he knew he would sound funny. Call it his motherly instincts (Stfu, he knows it sounds stupid), but he had a feeling something _big_ was going to happen today. Those little "Braxton Hicks contractions" as Minyoung had called them, had been occurring, but they seemed to have paused three days ago.

To Heechul that meant the next time he had a contraction, it would be the real deal. So, he had went to his closet and pulled out a pair of sweats, and a t-shirt, and laid them out, telling Hangeng to do the same. The Chinese man (With a questioning look on his face) had did as he was told.

It was now around eight at night, and he and Hangeng were watching television.

"How are you doing?" Hangeng asked a barely conscious Heechul.

"Hm, fine. Tired." Heechul mumbled.

"Do you want to move to the bedroom?" Hangeng asked while using his index finger to circle a protruding bellybutton.

"No, I'm good, the TV is soothing." Heechul replied ready to dose off again.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." Hangeng said.

Heechul nodded, and went back to sleep. He woke up again at exactly 10:59. He dully noted it was dark, so Hangeng had got up and turned off the lights. The Chinese man was asleep behind him on the couch, and _oh_, there was a fleeting pain in his abdomen.

"Stupid false contractions." He grumbled, dosing off again.

When he woke up again, he didn't bother looking at the clock, because the very _inconvenient_ pain was back. He hadn't even realized he was tense until he heard Hangeng's voice break through the silence.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting up.

"Uh-" He couldn't even form a sentence, because the pain was growing in strength.

Heechul laid back, eyes half lidded. Hangeng peered down at him with a worried face.

"Heechul ah, do you think it's time?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I've never had a baby before." Heechul shrugged.

The two sat in a tense silence for a while, only the sound of breathing and the TV to be heard. When another contraction hit (HARD), Heechul blindly grabbed for Hangeng's hand and squeezed (HARD). The Chinese intertwined their finger, even though Heechul's were rigid.

"You're in labor." The Chinese man spoke again when Heechul relaxed.

"I am." Heechul agreed.

And that is how Heechul went into labor. He and Hangeng had went and changed into the clothes they'd laid out earlier, grabbed the nessicary bags, and were out the door.

"Hello, Leeteuk- I know it's late! I wouldn't call without reason! We're going to the hospital, I'm in labor. Well, excuse me for not panicking! I don't want my babies born in a stressful environment! Just get everyone up, and head over to the hospital." Heechul sighed and hung up the phone.

"Are you ready for this?" Hangeng looked sort of like Donghae did during the baby shower.

"I guess? I don't really have a choice, they're calling the shots at the moment." Heechul shrugged as the stepped into the lobby.

"Oh! Call our manager, we should let him know!" Hangeng remembered.

"I bet Leeteuk will call him." Heechul replied as they neared the car.

"Just call him." Hangeng said opening the passenger door for Heechul and then walking over to the trunk to put the suitcase in.

Heechul huffed before dialing the number, and saying something along the same lines as what he'd told Leeteuk.

The drive to the hospital was long, but maybe that's because he was in labor. Every other time it seemed they were there in no time. They'd entered the lobby of the birth center and the woman at the front desk smiled.

"Heechul-sshi, Hankyung-sshi, back so soon?"

Hangeng smiled back. "The twins let us know they are ready."

"Oh!" The woman smiled before pressing a button. A nurse appeared out of thin air (Seriously, she just popped out of nowhere. Heechul wasn't crazy.) with a wheelchair.

"Please sit," She gestured toward the wheelchair.

Heechul did as he was told. He didn't want Hangeng laughing at his waddling.

"We're going to take you to a room, where you can change into a hospital gown and rest for a little bit if you're waiting for company. With male pregnancies, since you're having a C-section, we can start as soon as Minyoung gets here, and you two give us the ok." The nurse explained.

Hangeng pulled the diaper bag over his shoulder and rolled the suitcase following beside the nurse. When they made it to the room, Heechul changed and was given an epidural for the contractions.

"I wonder how long it will take for the others to get here." Hangeng said.

"Not long. They probably have stuff prepared too." Heechul replied shifting in the bed he was laid in.

_L_E_T_U_S_S_E_E_W_H_A_T_T_H_E_O_T_H_E_R_M_E_M_B_E_R_S_A_R_E_D_O_I_N_G_

"Youngwood! Youngwood, wake up! Gah, Kangin!" Leeteuk furiously pushed, rocked, and slapped at Kangin's sleeping body.

"Hm, ah, wha? What are you doing?" He demanded when he finally opened his eyes.

"Heechul went into labor!" Leeteuk shouted.

"Ah, that's great." Kangin mumbled, fluffing his pillow and closing his eyes again.

"Get up! We're going to the hospital! We're going to be there when Heechul gives birth!" Leeteuk slapped him again for extra measure.

"What's with the yelling?" Kyuhyun appeared in their doorway, PSP in hand. It didn't look like he'd been to sleep yet.

"Heechul went into to labor, go wake up Sungmin! Get dressed, and be in the lobby in thirty minutes!" Leeteuk commanded.

Kyuhyun nodded and left.

"It's rather aggravating that he only listens to you and Sungmin." Kangin said, sitting up.

"I'm sorry to hear that, now get dressed! I'm going to wake up the others." Leeteuk stated as he raced from his room.

Leeteuk had raced from his room and then skidded to a stop in front of Siwon and Kibum's room and flung open the door. The two were cuddled against each other, and had it been any other moment, Leeteuk would have squealed. He quickly pushed past their cuteness and turned on the light.

"Kibum ah! Wake up!" Leeteuk said prodding the younger's side.

Yes, he was trying to wake up Kibum first, because Siwon would put up a fight.

"Kibum ah!" Leeteuk tried again, and this time he got a response.

"Hm?" Kibum stirred, lifting his head slightly.

"Kibum ah, you need to get up." Leeteuk repeated.

Kibum stretched before uncurling himself from Siwon's side and sitting up with a yawn.

"What's going on?" He asked as Siwon whined and flung an arm across his waist.

"Heechul went into labor, so we need to go to the hospital." Leeteuk explained.

"Okay. I'll wake Siwon-hyung up." Kibum said, this time sounding more awake.

"Be down in the lobby in thirty minutes." Leeteuk said before turning and leaving.

"Hyung," Kibum said nudging Siwon.

Siwon moaned in reply.

"Hyung, we need to get up." Kibum said.

"Why?" Siwon mumbled, eyes still closed, as he attempted to burrow under the covers.

"Heechul-hyung went into to labor." Kibum stood and pulled the blanket off the bed.

Siwon hissed as cold air hit him from all angles and he frowned at Kibum. "Kibummie ah, we can both get dressed really fast, c'mon five more minutes."

"I know how you're sleeping pattern works. Now that you're awake you won't be able to go back to sleep." Kibum said kneeling on the bed and pulling Siwon into a sitting position.

Siwon pouted. "But Kibummie ah, I'm tired!"

"You can sleep at the hospital, or when we get back." Kibum said.

"But I want to sleep now!"

"Hyung, get up." Kibum stated with a smile, even though his tone held finality.

Siwon frowned. "You're so mean, Kibummie ah."

Kibum slid a shirt on before walking around to Siwon's side of the bed. "Stop pouting and get dressed, hyung," Kibum paused to give his elder a kiss. "Don't you want to see the babies when they're born?"

"Fine." Siwon stood.

Down the hall, Leeteuk had walked in on something he would have rather not seen.

"Uh, I'm gonna have to ask that you two stop _mating_ because Heechul went into labor. Get dressed and go down to the lobby." He skittered away as soon as he was finished talking.

"Oh! We need to hurry!" Hyukjae jumped up from a messy bed.

"We can finish and be down to the lobby in time!" Donghae called as Hyukjae darted into a closet.

Kyuhyun saved his game and turned his PSP off. "Sungmin-hyung, wake up. Heechul-hyung went into labor."

Sungmin shot up. "Really?"

Kyuhyun nodded and resisted the urge to take a picture of Sungmin's hair. "Yeah, so get dressed."

_O_N_T_H_E_L_O_W_E_R_F_L_O_O_R_

The phone rang throughout the otherwise silent room. Henry rolled over.

"Ge, you're closer to the phone. Answer it."

Zhou Mi groaned before doing as he was told and reaching for the phone.

"Uh, hello? _Li Te-gege_, it's rather late. Huh? Oh, really? Ah, okay! We'll be down there shortly!" Zhou Mi hung up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"_Xi Che-gege _went into labor!" Zhou Mi said as he hopped up.

"Oh." Henry sighed and stretched before getting up as well.

Zhou Mi moved toward the door. "He asked that I go and wake up _Yi Sheng-gege_."

Henry nodded and began sliding his pajamas off.

Zhou Mi went to another door and knocked. After three more tries, and no movement on the other side, he opened the door and looked inside. He found a pile of blankets, but upon closer observation, he could make out body shapes.

He turned on the room light and spoke. "_Yi Sheng-gege_, wake up!"

Ryeowook shifted slightly, before cracking open his right eye. "Hm? Hyung? What is it? And I swear if you ask me to go cook you something..."

Zhou Mi and shook his head. "No, nothing like that! _Xe Che-gege_ went into labor! _Li Te-gege_ said to get dressed and go down to the lobby."

Ryeowook's eyes widened. "Ah, okay!" He turned to a still sleeping Yesung as Zhou Mi made his departure.

"Wake up!" He called sweetly, gently shaking Yesung's shoulder.

"Hm? Ah, Wookie, go back to sleep!" Yesung pulled Ryeowook against his chest.

"No! We have to get dressed! Heechul-hyung went into labor!" Ryeowook pushed away from Yesung.

Yesung groaned. "Leave it to Heechul's offspring to come into the world at the most inconvenient time."

_B_A_C_K_A_T_T_H_E_H_O_S_P_I_T_A_l_

"Ah, Heechul-sshi, Hankyung-sshi, hello again!" Minyoung sing-songed as she waltzed into Heechul's hospital room.

Hangeng greeted her back, Heechul shifted in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Did you two manage to get any sleep before coming?" She asked as she set up the ultrasound equipment.

"A little." Heechul answered.

"Ah, Heechul-sshi, can you tell me exactly what happened?" Minyoung asked as if she were talking to a child. It irritated Heechul.

"I woke up because of a contraction. I thought it was a false one, so I went back to sleep. Then, there were more contractions- stronger than the first one, and I'm here now." Heechul replied.

"Oh! Yes, it looks like they're ready to come tell everybody hi! They're heads are down. Normally, in a vaginal birth, a baby's head is down for delivery, unless of course it's breach." Minyoung said.

Hangeng nodded before a nurse peaked her head in the door.

"Heechul-sshi, Hankyung-sshi, there is a large party of people here for you." She said gesturing outside.

Hangeng got up to hold the door as Leeteuk shot inside, followed by everyone else. "Heechul-ah, how are you doing?" He asked as he rubbed Heechul's cheek gently.

"I'm fine." Heechul replied, subconsciously leaning into Leeteuk's warm palm.

"Guys, this is Minyoung ah, our OB/GYN. She'll be handling the delivery." Hangeng said as he closed the door.

Various greetings rung out through the room.

"Heechul-sshi, Hankyung-sshi, I'll leave you to your guests. Press this button," Minyoung motioned to a button on the bed, "if you need anything, or if there's a problem. Nurses will check in on you periodically. I want you to get a little rest, Heechul-sshi. In a few hours, I'll return, and we'll get this show on the road!" Minyoung smiled one last time before making her exit.

"I announced you went into labor on Facebook, hope that's okay." Hyukjae said, waving his phone.

"Yeah, it's fine, where's Shindong?" Heechul sounded kind of hurt.

"Don't worry, Heechul ah, he was at the SHINee dorm. I called him already, they're all on their way." Leeteuk said once again rubbing Heechul's cheek.

"Ah." Heechul nodded and relaxed again.

"So... Are they... kicking or something right now?" Henry asked.

"Yes, they're kicking, and twisting, and doing all kinds of movements. I think they like talking in general, but the sound of Hannie's voice makes them go crazy." Heechul nodded, motioning for the youngest to come forward. "Here, feel."

Henry hesitantly placed his palm over Heechul's protruding stomach. His cheeks (Those things we ALL love) turned pink and he yanked his hand away. He, somewhat shyly, said, "I felt it."

This lead to everyone crowding around to feel too.

"What's going on?" Shindong asked as he knocked on the door and entered.

"They're feeling the babies kick." Hangeng explained.

"Ah, I'll wait my turn." Shindong nodded, shutting the door after Taemin had made it inside.

"Heechul ah! How are you doing?" Key said as he shot to the side of Heechul's bed.

"Wow, Leeteuk-hyung and Key ah are exactly alike." Yesung said shifting so Ryeowook was no longer slipping out of his lap.

Siwon looked somewhat envious of the sleeping Ryeowook. "I'm tired." He murmured, eyebrows furrowing.

"Do you think any of us are not? I was peacefully sleeping until the contractions woke me up. Let's sleep!" Heechul said as he shifted.

Hangeng shook his head. "I'm excited, I won't get any sleep."

"I won't either. I'm too busy worrying about Heechul ah! Leeteuk sat down in a chair.

"How considerate." Heechul mumbled.

"We're up, and I'm hungry. Who wants to make the trip for food. We can all chip in." Jonghyun sounded rather annoyed.

"Hyukkie and I can go." Donghae said.

They stayed up all night, and when everyone else was sleep, Minyoung peaked into the room.

"Heechul-sshi, Hankyung-sshi, are you two awake?"

Heechul turned toward the woman. "Yeah, we're both up."

"Ah, okay, well, are you two ready meet your daughters? I hope you're rested enough, mentally prepared." Minyoung smiled.

_Mentally prepared? What did she mean by that?_

"We're as ready as we'll ever be." Hangeng nodded.

"Okay then! Please wait here, and I'll return with a wheelchair. We'll get you prepped, and ready to go!" Minyoung smiled and left the room.

"This is the part where everything starts happening really fast." Heechul mumbled, sitting up in the bed.

"Leeteuk-hyung, wake up." Hangeng pushed against the elder's shoulder.

"Hm? Hankyung ah, what is it?" Leeteuk sat up sleepily.

"Minyoung ah, just came back, Heechul's about to be prepped for surgery." Hangeng explained.

"Oh. Oh!" Leeteuk was on his feet and at Heechul's side in milliseconds.

Hangeng continued waking up the people in the room. "Whoa! We can still wait in here, right?" Shindong asked.

"Yeah, you guys should be fine. I bet they'll wheel Heechul back down here when it's over."

"Except it won't just be Heechul that comes back." Ryeowook smiled.

They all heard Heechul inhale. The dark haired man looked rather terrified. Hangeng rubbed soothing circles on his back as Leeteuk spoke.

"Don't worry, Heechul ah. You're going to be fine, your babies will be fine, and this will be over before you know it."

Heechul looked like he about to start crying at hearing the words. Leeteuk hugged him.

"You have nothing to worry about, hyung! You'll make a great umma!" Donghae smiled his dazzling smile. (And somewhere, a perfect baby was created.)

"And you, Hangeng, will make a fine appa." Kangin slapped his hand down on the Chinese man's shoulder.

Several nurses appeared in the room, and one had a wheelchair.

"Heechul-sshi, please sit." She wheeled the chair closer to the bed.

"Fellas, you are allowed to remain in this room while Heechul-sshi is in delivery. If you need anything, press this button, it's an intercom. I'll come back if you need me." Another nurse with short hair addressed the room.

"Hankyung-sshi, while we are prepping Heechul-sshi for surgery, we'll prep you too. You're going to wash your hands, put on scrubs, gloves, and a hair net. We have to be extra clean for newborns." Hangeng nodded.

"Alright, please follow me." The final nurse spoke, as the one who'd just spoke to Hangeng held open the door.

"Saranghae, Heechul ah! Saranghae, Hankyung ah!" Zhou Mi smiled.

When the door shut, Leeteuk faced toward the room's inhabitants.

"Let's make this room ready for their return!" And they all began scurrying after that.

Believe it or not, everything really _did_ move fast after that. One second scrubs were being shoved into his arms, and the next, he was in an operating room.

Heechul laid on the operating table with a green sheet drawn up, so he couldn't see past it. There was also an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

He didn't want to start freaking out, because Heechul was already long past scared, but now fear was sort of starting to set in on him too.

"Okay, we're going to make the first incision." Minyoung said.

Heechul closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Heechul ah, saranghae." Hangeng said as he stood by his side.

Heechul sighed, and closed his eyes, before opening them and looking at Hangeng.

"I'm," He paused to exhale, "I'm scared."

Hangeng smiled, and Heechul latched onto the security in the smile.

"You don't need to be scared, because I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you, or to the babies."

"Here comes Baby A!" Minyoung's voice spoke from behind the screen.

Hangeng grabbed his hand and then peaked around the green sheet.

"Here she is!" Minyoung called.

And then there was crying. A rather high pitched sound.

"Hangeng, i-is that...?" Heechul's throat was tight.

"Yes, yes it's her!" Hangeng sounded breathless. "And she's beautiful."

"And here's Baby B!" More crying, there was more crying now.

"Both of them? Hannie, both of them are out? They're okay?" Heechul didn't attempt to blink back his tears, he wasn't the only one. Hangeng was crying too, and smiling.

"Heechul ah, they're here!" Hangeng said through his tears, as he leaned down to kiss Heechul.

On March 12th, Kim Heechul gave birth to two very much healthy identical twin girls.

Heechul was wheeled (this time on a bed) back to his room once he was stitched up, and he was holding in his arms a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Hangeng walked beside him, carrying another bundle wrapped in a pink.

When they re-entered the room, no one was in there.

"You're party said they would wait in the lobby, and they'd come back when you were back in the room and cozy. They wanted to give you four some alone time." The nurse smiled before leaving.

Heechul scooted over in the bed. "There's room for you two up here."

Hangeng gently and carefully passed the baby in his arms to Heechul, before climbing on the bed.

"Saranghaeyo, Hangeng ah." Heechul smiled. Hangeng kissed him before taking back his daughter.

"They're so pretty." Heechul cooed as he rubbed his finger along baby's cheek. She was looking back at him, with large, innocent, doe-like eyes.

"Like their umma." Hangeng replied looking down. The baby in his arms was looking at him too.

"I'm not pretty, I'm handsome." Heechul retorted defensively.

"Heechul ah, you're pretty." Hangeng stated matter of factly with a small laugh.

The four sat in the room alone, for who knows how long. There was a knock on the door before Leeteuk peeked his head his head in.

"Heechul ah, Hangeng ah!" He squealed softly before entering followed by everyone else being just as quiet.

"Awe, their adorable!" He said with sparkling eyes. "I'm so proud of the both of you!"

"I'm going to set these flowers up here." Henry put a nice bouquet of red roses on the windowsill.

There were several presents, the largest being little candies, flowers, and teddy bears from their manager, who had shown up right on time.

"Someone, take a picture of our family!" Heechul smiled, shifting the baby girl in his arms. Hangeng repeated the action. "Our camera is in the top pouch in the suitcase.

Key pulled out the camera. "One, two, three!"

"I'll post it on Facebook when we get back home." Heechul stated.

"So, what are their names?" Kangin asked as the babies were being passed around.

"Hanchul and Heegeng." Heechul and Hangeng answered in unison.

"Very nice." Key smiled.

"Fitting." Henry nodded.

"How cute" Ryeowook said as he finally got his chance to hold Hanchul.

"That was a good question, but I have a better one!" Donghae looked at everyone in the room. "Who's gonna be pregnant next?"

Lol. Yes. Their names ARE Hanchul and Heegeng. Because I said they could be! DUH. The next installment will be up when I upload it.!~


End file.
